


Soft Boi Hours

by Vita_minnie



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: Chan is a sunshine child, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jun is oblivious af, M/M, Potentially OOC, Pure, Tiny bit of Angst, a.c.e - Freeform, but i am so soft guys you don't understand, byeongkwan is a soft boi, cliche is my weakness, especially kwan, im so sorry in advance, legit so little it is barely there, sehyoon is a dense dork, soft bois, this is going to be so cliche, this whole thing is self indulgent fluff I'm sorry, we love him anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_minnie/pseuds/Vita_minnie
Summary: Kim Byeongkwan is just trying to balance school work with dance practice while maintaining his tough, serious image. He doesn't want anyone to know about the plethora of plushies, or the oversized sweaters he wears when he’s alone in his apartment.The last person he wanted to know was his biggest competition (and inspiration), Kim Sehyoon.I'm bad at summaries sorry :p





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction, so I'm really sorry if this isn't any good at all,,, ;;  
> Also, if this resembles any other fanfic then I am truly sorry - that is 100% unintentionally and I will promptly delete this if requested. Grammer and Spelling are sure to be awful because that just simply isn't one of my strong suits.  
> Well, I'll let you get on with the story now!  
> 

Slamming his locker closed, Kim Byeongkwan wasn't surprised that the blinding grin of his friend was right behind the previously closed door. Sighing, Byeongkwan turns to face his best, and frankly only, friend.

Everyone in the school knew Kang Yuchan. Heck, everyone in their town knew who Kang Yuchan was. Wherever he went, it was as though a living ray of light was walking in the midst of specs of gray, a forever grinning face lighting up everyone's life and making their days better. He had never had trouble making friends, because who would dislike such a lovable person? If Byeongkwan had to describe it, it was as though some higher power had been making a beagle and then accidentally hit the switch for human. That was Kang Yuchan. Byeongkwan had only ever seen Chan without a smile on his face once before in his years of knowing him, and that’s not a time he likes to remember.

“So…..” Chan starts, his shit-eating grin only growing wider as he sees suspicion growing on Byeongkwan’s face, “since we don’t have practice today, OR tomorrow, are you finally going to come with me to a party?”

Another sigh is drawn out of Byeongkwan’s mouth, but before he can even say a word, Chan interrupts him. 

“Oh come on Kwan!!! This is Park Junhee’s party we are talking about!!! If you are going to even one party in all of your high school years it has to be one of Junhee’s, and he's a senior now so this may be our last chance!” Chan whines at him.

Byeongkwan looks up into Chan's big puppy dog eyes, shining slightly with unshed tears that he won't hesitate to let fall if it will convince his friend to go to the party with him. There is no one in the world with a soul that can turn down Chan’s puppy eyes.

It's too bad Byeongkwan sold his soul for one corn chip years ago. 

“No” 

“But-”

“No”

“Oh, Come on just-”

“No”

“I'll buy you chicken”

“...”

Now that got Byeongkwan’s attention. Chan knew about his undying love for the tender crispiness that is chicken, and usually this would be when Byeongkwan would give in to his friends pleading. But there was one small thing keeping Byeongkwan from giving into Chan’s wishes, that rivaled even his love of chichen. Making eye contact with Chan as they started to walk towards the schools exit, Byeongkwan made it clear through his slight glare that his answer remained unchanged. Now if anyone else had been on the receiving end of Byeonkwans infamous chilling glare, they would have dropped the subject and high-tailed it home. Not Chan.

“At least give me a reason Kwannie,” Chan sighed this time as he drapped his arm over Byeongkwan’s shoulder. As they walked out the front doors, Byeongkwan scanned their surroundings to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. Tugging on Chan’s shirt to bring his ear down to whisper into, Byeongkwan told Chan his reasoning.

If anyone had been looking at the two boys interactions, they would have been thoroughly confused to see the most intimidating junior in the school quicken his pace away from the giggling beagle, his cheeks dusting with a light shade of pink. They would have been even more confused when said beagle ran after his friend and pinched his cheeks, loudly declaring that of course that's why Byeongkwan didn’t want to go, and how could he forget that that was tonight! Luckily, there were no onlookers to witness this scene and destroy the reputation that Byeongkwan had worked so hard to build.

Just like Chan, Byeongkwan was known among his peers; except he was known for the opposite reason than the shining Kang Yuchan.

Kim Byeongkwan was a junior with a piercing gaze, always seen wearing dark hoodies and jeans. His light blonde hair and sharp jawline ensured that no one cross his path. Known to not tolerate any fooling about in projects, and his serious attitude made it so that Byeongkwan was known as the moon to Chan’s sun. The dark to the light of his best friend.

What people didn't know, what when you looked closer, tore back the dark haze, Byeongkwan was a shining star in his own right. 

But Byeongkwan prayed that no one would ever find out that fact. Find out about how easy it was to make him blush, or how he always melted whenever he heard a particularly romantic story. How soft his cheeks were and how wide his smile was when you brought him his favorite candy. Find out how he kept plushies in random places all around his apartment, and how every day he would say good night to each of them individually. Find out how he actually loved colours other than black, and how the majority of his wardrobe was actually soft pastel jumpers. Find out how much he loved to snuggle with his biggest plushie, Brown from line friends. 

The real reason he couldn't go to the party with Chan was not just because of his hatred of his drunk peers, but also because a new romance drama with his favorite actor was airing that night, and he had been looking forward to it all week. He even ranted to Chan over the phone the other day about how excited his was. At home, he had already set up all his plushies on the couch ready to watch the show with him.

But no one could know this. No one could find out just how soft the supposedly intimidating junior Kim Byeongkwan was. If somehow the people in school found out about his love of everything cuddly, he would flee the country. Heck, Byeongkwan already had a fake name planned too, that was how much he didn't want others to know. Others to mock him simply for what he enjoyed.

“Hey, Kwannie,” Chan said snapping Byeongkwan out of his thoughts with another pinch of the cheek, making him stop biting his plump lips he had unconsciously been worrying. Looking up at chan, Byeongkwan could see his friend had been waiting to get his attention fully before continuing.

“You do know that just because you like drama’s and stuff doesn't make me think any less of you right?” Chan stated with a smile. He knew just how self conscious Byeongkwan was about his likes, hence why he was the only one that knew of Byeongkwan’s other side. “Enjoy watching the drama tonight, and don't worry about what others think. If you need someone to join you to cry over it with, I’m always only a phone call away,” he finished, causing Byeonkwan’s face to light up again before his lips formed a small pout as he crossed his arms. 

“Yeah yeah,” Byeongkwan replied with a mischievous grin of his own working its way onto his face, “just don't come back to my apartment at 2 am again crying because Junyoung still hasn't asked you out on a date.”

“OH COME ON THAT WAS ONE TIME BYEONGKWAN! ONE TIME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have 20 Chapters of this planned out plus little extra chapters littered throughout the story (maybe to build relationship background, maybe just cause I want to write them being silly). I plan on updating on a regular schedule, perhaps every Saturday (if anyone is actually reading this story at all and cares).  
> FYI : this story is going to maybe be a bit cliche, but I am a rather soft boi myself and just really wanted to write a soft Kwannie fic.  
> Ummm, Yeah,,, again this is my first ever time writing fan fiction so it's probably not very good at all. Please be kind in your criticisms.  
> Also know that this is purely fiction and I would never try and force my will onto the supremely talented and kind boys in A.C.E or anyone else. I wholeheartedly respect the members and support their future relationships, no matter who those relationships are with!  
> That being said, this is also just for fun - so it probably isn't going to be top tier work. I am young and have a lot to improve upon.  
> Welp, I hope to see you all in the next chapter? I love each and every Choice, and I hope you all one day get to meet A.C.E!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing koala Junhee, low-key jelly Donghun, and sneaky Sehyoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soft Wowkwan photos from the fancafe today have me t h r i v i n g
> 
> Important notes at the end :P
> 
> Update: For some reason its showing the notes for chapter 1 as well at the end??? No clue what that is, but sorry for it anyway

If one didn’t know Park Junhee, they would say that clinging onto another person's arm as they try and walk down the street is very unusual behavior. Luckily (or unluckily), Kim Sehyoon did in fact know Park Junhee and was used to having to support the other boys full weight on one limb as he walked. He was also used to the slightly veiled jealousy in Lee Donghun’s eyes as he walked a few steps behind him, ready to catch Junhee when he eventually dropped from Sehyoon like a dead weight.

At first glance, one would most likely never think that Park Junhee was essentially a human koala when it came to his friends. With a face and body that looked like those chiseled statues of greek gods and a disarming smile that could immediately charm anyone into giving out their social security number, the fact that the man was clingy and whiny when it came to his friends was a huge surprise to most. Take now for example, Jun is in the midst of babbling at one Kim Sehyoon about a certain party.

“Oh come on Sehyoooon,” Junhee whined. “We never get to see you apart from at practice, can’t you just come to this one partyyyy.”

Now, Kim Sehyoon was renowned by everyone who knew him for being able to disappear at the drop of a hat. Oh, you thought you were talking to Sehyoon? Jokes on you, you’ve been talking to a wall for 10 minutes. He hightailed it out of their when you weren’t looking. Hence the bruising grip that Junhee currently had on his arm. Sehyoon was also know for the awkward aura he always seemed to have whenever he was put into a situation with those he doesn't know. Famously, he even edited himself out of every yearbook photo in junior year due to what he claims as “my awkward face” (the perks of knowing someone on the yearbook committee). This was another reason he had never been to one of Junhee’s infamous ravers that surprising didn't leave half the school wasted (as much as Junhee loved parties, he also loved not getting arrested a _bit_ more).

“He has a point you know,” chimed in the third member of the trio. 

Lee Donghun was the oldest of their little crew, and it showed. Not only did he always dress to impress, he was also the aforementioned head of the yearbook committee and class president for the seniors. When it comes to being mature, among his peers he was ranked number one. Among his friends however the results to that survey difference. Namely among Park Junhee, who was regularly called things like “dumbo” or “stupid head” by the so called “oldest”. No one could deny the fact that Donghun had a voice that soothed the soul of its deepest worries, and brought tears to the eyes of all that heard his voice. Heck, Donghun even made himself cry from his own voice! (While that was a dare, it does not make the fact any less impressive).

“See! Even Hun agrees that you should come!” Junhee exclaimed as he finally stood upon his own two feet.

Gently shaking Junhee’s still clinging hands off of his arm, Sehyoon replied quietly, “You know how I am with parties Junhee.”

“Why don't you ask Donghun to go?”, Sehyoon finished, catching Donghun’s eye as he said this (both to reassure the other again that he was in no way infatuated with Junhee like Donghun was, and to ask for help getting the other male to back off).

“He’s already going, right Hun?” Junhee retorted, glancing back to where Donghun was. After a disgruntled “yes” from Donghun from the sudden questioning, Junhee jumped in front of Sehyoon, spun on his heel, and started to walk backwards as he interrogated Sehyoon once more.

“Now you have no excuse not to go!” Junhee stated with a grin.

“Actually….” Sehyoon said through nervous chuckles as he scratched the back of his neck, not making eye contact.

“OH FOR GOD'S SAKE SEHYOON,” Junhee yelled, causing a few passerbyers to stare at the man, wondering both about the conversation and how he hasn't tripped yet.

“Well, I’m covering at SKFC tonight for Eunsuh. She’s going to your party which is why she asked me to work her shift,” Sehyoon told them and as Junhee moped now clinging onto Donghun’s arm, Sehyoon slipped away to get ready for work. If he listened closely, he could hear Junhee curse as he realizes Sehyoon had disappeared and escaped from his clutches once more.

 

*******

 

To be honest, Sehyoon actually didn't mind working at SKFC for his sister. The place was notorious for their “great chicken no bs” policy that was beat into everyone's heads literally when the CEO took a troll into a boxing ring and knocked their lights out. He never had to deal with rude customers because to apply for a job / cover you had to know martial arts. After a few upstarts at the beginning took some nunchucks to the face, no one ever messed with employees at SKFC.

It was also the free food that Sehyoon got when he covered at SKFC that particularly was what made his sister able to convince him to cover often. Dang could the buff chef with one eye make chicken (Sehyoon would ask what happened to the eye, but last time a coworker did they got chokeslammed so he just focuses on the food).

“Hey Sehyoon!” He heard as he turned the corner after exiting the kitchen. Turning around he sees Eunsuh’s boss looking at him holding a print out sheet.

“Do you think you can go out and do some deliveries for me?” The boss asked.

“Of course, I’ll head out in a minute,” Sehyoon answered while taking the sheet. As he headed to the back room to get his jacket, he read over the addresses before a special delivery order caught his eye.

Please try your best to make sure that the order is here before 8! Thank you~ (๑>◡<๑)

Soft chuckles escaped Sehyoon as he glanced at his watch to check the time. _“7:30, I can still make it there before 8 if I deliver their order first.”_ He thought as he headed out towards the truck, placing the orders he had picked up from the kitchen into the driver's seat.

As Sehyoon drove he started to think about who would use such a emoticon. Was it a little kid whose parents let him put in the order online, or a teenage girl having a sleepover party and hoping the delivery could bring the food in time? Maybe it was a foreigner, seeing as those particular emoticons can only be found on a japanese keyboard? As he was lost in his thoughts, Sehyoon didn't realize that he was already pulling up to the building.

The ride up in the elevator towards the apartment stated on the order sheet, chickbox clutched in one hand, was uneventful. It’s an elevator ride not an escalator ride (now those are crazy; that may have just been because Junhee was fleeing the mall cops and their segways but that's a story for a different time).

Knocking on the door, Sehyoon looked down at his watch. _“7:52, right on time,”_ he thought. As he looked up, he saw the writer of the special order message freeze after opening the door.

The man in front of him was not who he expected to be behind such a childish emoticon. That did not mean that Sehyoon didn't think that the emoticon fit the man in front of him though. If anything, he thought it fit more than his imaginations.

In front of him was a man who he thought could not be taller than 5”6’, clad in an oversized pink sweater that went down to his knees and gave his hands sweater paws. While one hand held the money for the chicken he ordered, in the other was a soft white bunny stuffed animal with a light pink bow around its neck. The toy was clutched tightly so that it covered half of the man's face, leaving just his sharp eyes with sparkly red eyeshadow in Sehyoon’s view. Soft hair curled slightly over his forehead and Sehyoon had the sudden strong urge to reach out and pet the smaller boy in front of him.

Only one thought passed through Sehyoon’s mind as he looked down at the man that gazed up at him through thick lashes that veiled slowly widening eyes.

_“Cute”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello to anyone actually reading this. Sorry this is a day late, I'm kinda going through some stuff right now, but writing about the lovely boys in A.C.E is making it a little bit better. I plan on finishing the next chapter soon (maybe tonight) and posting it to make up for my tardiness!
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested if I drop my twitter @ so you can ask me questions? I mean you can of course ask questions in the comments here but it may be easier over twitter, I guess? 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the chapter (despite it not being very good), and have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwannie gets home + ready to watch his new drama! I wonder what he will eat for dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter - I may post another one tonight too!

After waving hello to Kim, his 80- year- old neighbor who has what Byeongkwan estimates to be fifteen cats, Byeongkwan allowed himself to let out a sigh as he entered his apartment. Already he could feel himself relaxing, with a gentle smile coming to his face at the sight of his living room.

Byeongkwan had been preparing for the release of the Drama since the night before, and his apartment showed the fruits of his efforts. Almost covering the whole couch was his collection of stuffed animals, ranging from Brown, one of his biggest and newest friends, to Captain Carrot, an white bunny rabbit that he had been given when he was 4 years old. Although Captain Carrot was a big mangled, Byeongkwan loved him no less than the rest of his plushies.

 After greeting all of the toys on his couch and adjusting CC’s (Byeongkwans affectionate nickname for Captain Carrot) bow, Byeongkwan headed to his room to change into something comfier to watch the new show in. Unlike the living room, when it’s not covered in stuffed animals,  appears normal to a visitor, Byeongkwans room showed his true colours. The walls were a pastel yellow, with a set of fairy lights stringed across the top. His bed sat in the corner of the room by his desk, the beds comforter being a light blue that matched with the chair of the desk. The bookcase was filled with all sorts of books, ranging from his school books to rows and rows of CDs that Byeongkwan had been collecting ever since he started to dance. Even vacated from all of the usual plushies that would fill the pillows strewn across the floor typically, there was something about Byeongkwans room that made one was to coo at its owner at the warm aesthetic.

 Placing his bag down by the desk, Byeongkwan was thankful that it was Friday, which means he didn't need to have to complete his homework that night. Don’t get him wrong though, usually he would get right on top of his work and finish it there and then (the rumors of how serious he was to school work were not wrong in the slightest, Byeongkwan earned his straight A’s) but he had allowed Chan to drag him back to his house to help him choose an outfit for the party tonight. Somehow that had ended with Byeongkwan also doing Chan’s makeup, along with his own to show Chan what he was going to do on him (and maybe just a little bit because Chan’s eyeshadows were gorgeous and sparkly, and how could Byeongkwan say no to that?). Undoubtable, Byeongkwan was good at makeup, having always stolen his mums when he was young. Chan had even tried to convince him to make a makeup channel at one point, but was immediately turned down by Byeongkwan due to the worry that someone from his school would find it.

 Opening his closet door, Byeongkwan got another look at the makeup that both him and Chan sported. Since he was at Chan’s without his own makeup, his was more minimal than his friends. Face clear of foundation (and acne, Byeongkwan was proud to note - that 15 step face washing routine was really working despite how sweaty he gets from dance), Byeongkwans skin was smooth, and slightly shimmering from the sparkly highlighter and extremely light blush he had applied. Across his lips had been applied a light gloss, but the real focal point were his eyes.

 Now everyone in school, despite their slight fear of Byeongkwan, could agree on two things. 1. Despite wearing exclusively black, his fashion was on point and 2. His eyes were gorgeous. Byeongkwan’s eyes are sharp, and his glares are killer but everyone knew how they shined like honey topaz when the light hit him just right. How when he would learn something new they would widen just slightly, taking the corners of his mouth up with them. How even when slightly hidden by his dark caps, they could drag anyone into their depth with their beauty. Now, these eyelids were dusted with a sparkly red eyeshadow that was glittering with every shift of his eyes.

 Finally, he turned to his closet, surveying his choices of clothing to wear. Split right down the middle, half of the hangers held black shirts and jackets, while the other held a range of pastel jumpers and oversized shirts for times like this, when he was home alone about to snuggle in to watch a drama. Deciding on comfort over style, it's not like anyone was going to see him, Byeongkwan picked out his favorite big pink sweater and a pair of comfy shorts - grabbing a pair of fuzzy socks that looked like little bears too, to make sure his feet didn’t get cold while watching the show. Quickly stripping and throwing his used clothes into his dirty basket, he nuzzled into the collar his big shirt as he put it on before grabbing his phone from his backpack.

 A blaring 7:20 shown up at him from his phone screen, reminding him of just how long he had been with Chan to help him get ready. Not that he regretted it, Chan looked like he was going to take and break some hearts at that party, all with his usual killer smile. Of course, none of those hearts would be the one Chan really wanted - but that is for a different time.

 Shuffling back into the living room after scooping up a big blanket, Byeongkwan plopped down onto the couch and set the TV onto the channel that the drama would be appearing on. Cozying up next to Brown, while having his arms wrapped around Captain Carrot, Byeongkwan remembered Yuchan’s bribe of chicken from earlier in the day, and decided to treat himself. ‘It is a special night after all’, thought Byeongkwan as he opened the SKFC app. Deciding upon simply a box of chicken, Byeongkwan glanced at the time once more to find it to be 7:37 already and rapidly typed into the special request box in the hopes that it would help the order arrive before 8 so his drama wouldn't be interrupted. It was partially due to rush, and partially due to his soft mindset from being surrounding by the plushies he loves that the message turned out like so:

Please try your best to make sure that the order is here before 8! Thank you~ (๑>◡<๑)

 Without thinking twice about how he had just used an emoticon in a message to a complete stranger, a chicken restaurant at that, Byeongkwan hit send.

 It was as he finished setting up the TV to record the episode as he watched (so he could rewatch and chat about it to Chan for the rest of the weekend) that he heard a knock at the door. Still clutching CC close to his chest, Byeongkwan grabbed the money he had prepared in advance (a hefty tip included due to the rapid delivery) and headed towards the door.

Opening the door and looking up from where he was double checking the money, he made eye contact the the last person he ever wanted to see him looking so small and soft. The last person he wanted to see him wearing a way to big jumper that was pink. The last person he ever wanted to talk to due to the fear of making a complete fool out of himself.

This last person being Kim Sehyoon, Byeongkwans dance idol.

Only one thought passed through Byeongkwans mind as he stared up at the unfairly handsome man in front of him.

_F*ck_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry that I have been MIA for the past few weeks. To tell you the truth I have been in and out of the hospital this entire time which has made it really quite difficult to write.  
> I am already writing the next few chapter though, and may even post chapter 4 to make it up to you for making you wait! (If anyone is even still reading this ;;)
> 
> I hope you all had / are having a lovely day!
> 
> Twitter: @Vita_minnie  
> ^ My DMs are always open if you have questions / want to be friends!!! I love Choice with all my heart and would love to talk to y'all about what you think of the story!
> 
> Also! To everyone who has commented / liked so far - you have no idea how much it means to me, genuinely thank you so so so so much! Y'all are part of the reason I was able to write this chapter! <3


End file.
